Pan
by bombslasher1
Summary: When Imp. Guard Commander Wendy Darling once again meets with Peter Pan, the boy who visited her as a child, he takes her and her brothers on an adventure they will never forget! This is a story I had to write for a project at school. hope you like it!


Brad Roehrl

Block 4

Fairy tale

9/17/10

Pan

"_In the grim darkness of the 41st millennium, there is only war." –Warhammer 40k._

The Dark Eldar Lord known as "Hook" fired his splinter pistol at the boy who was flying around his ship. The boy's jetpack roared as he dodged the incredibly sharp splinter's that flew from Hook's Pistol.

"Get down here and fight me like a man Peter Pan! I am tired of this game!" Hook roared as he reloaded his pistol.

"Alright Hook, if you insist!" the boy named Peter yelled back, landing smoothly on the deck and pulling out a small device. He pressed a button on it, and his jetpack disappeared. Then he quickly drew his power blade. As he activated the power field around the blade, blue bolts of energy danced up and down the length of it.

Hook laughed as he drew his much longer and larger power sword, activating it and making blood red sparks dance around it. "Finally, the great 'Peter Pan' decides to actually fight like a true man. I am going to laugh when I kill you today. I will-"

"Too slow!" Pan yelled, drawing his bolt pistol and firing it expertly at hook, destroying his right wrist. Hook gasped as he saw the hand holding the power sword fly through the air over the water. The sword slipped from the hand and sank to the bottom of the ocean, and out of nowhere a crocodile jumped from the water, snapping its jaws and devouring the hand whole. Pan smiled at the croc, and Hook swore he saw it wink before falling back into the depths of the ocean.

"Now you see Hook, I could easily kill you right now, but that wouldn't be the right thing to do. Have fun with the missing hand Hook!" peter yelled. He ran to the side of the ship and jumped off, his jetpack reappearing. He looked back at the crying face of the pathetic Dark Eldar Lord on the ship, and laughed loudly as he flew through the night, over the beautiful land of Terra, what he liked to call Neverland…

"Men, Move Forward! And where's the bloody armor I ordered? We need those damn tanks!" Commander Wendy Darling yelled, her Hell Pattern Las gun firing into the large squad of orks charging toward her and her squad. Her Brother, First Lieutenant John Darling, laughed as he pounded shell after shell into the ork ranks, his heavy bolter roaring. Suddenly, a large explosion erupted in the middle of the ork ranks, sending the destroyed bodies of orks flying in every direction.

"Well it's about freaking time! What took you so damn long?" Wendy yelled into the vox. She was greeted with the voice of her other brother, Michael Darling.

"Well I'm sorry Wendy! It's not my fault that the civilians decided to all try and swarm out of the city right in front of the bloody tanks!" he yelled back, clearly upset.

"Just get those damn tanks up to the line! We need to end this! The general just informed me that the damned Astardes are stuck fighting on Iocanthos and can't get here in time! There are no reinforcements! Now let's go!" she yelled back. _Damned Astardes_, she thought. _Just when we need them most. _The Adeptus Astardes, also known as the Space Marines, were genetically enhanced "Super Humans" whose sole purpose was to fight for the God Emperor. They were also incredible morale boosters.

"Damn! Ok, I just ordered for an orbital bombardment. Take cover!" Michael yelled. The front line immediately dropped to the ground and braced themselves as an incredible bombardment of missiles dropped on top of the ranks of orks, killing most of them. When the bombs stopped, the Guardsmen easily put the few surviving orks down…

About 2 hours later, Wendy and her brothers went back to their room. They shared a room by request, as they were family, and all that was left of it.

"Sorry for yelling guys. I was really stressed. And those orks got way too close." Wendy said. She removed her helmet and let her long brown hair down.

"It's fine. We weren't doing our best today. It's not your fault." John said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "So, did you see me on that heavy bolter?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course. Pretty awesome bro. but hey, let's get some sleep. Emperor knows we need it." Wendy said. The Boys agreed, then changed out of their gear and got into their beds, quickly falling asleep…

Pan landed in a small clearing surrounded by a dense forest.

"Well that was fun. Yet again, Tink worked for me." He said to himself, looking at the small device in his hand. "Why they call it 'The Tinkerbell' I have no idea. Oh well, it's still a handy gadget. Well now, I'm bored. Maybe I should go visit that girl again…"

Pan pressed another button. Suddenly, a glowing hole appeared in the ground. As he looked through it, he saw a small building surrounded by army barracks.

"Ok, let's go." He said, and then jumped into the hole, setting his jetpack to stealth mode, making it completely silent. He flew over the building, and suddenly a gust of wind hit him, knocking the device from his hands. It dropped, bounced off the roof of the building, and fell through the open window.

"No! Crap!" he exclaimed, quietly. He quickly flew down to the window and inside, landing silently on the floor. He quickly took a look at his surroundings.

It was not like he remembered. Instead of games and toy bolters and swords, he saw las guns and razor sharp mono swords. Instead of plastic armor, flack armor and helmets hung on hooks next to their beds. Instead of a toy phone, a large vox caster sat in the corner. He walked around the room, shocked. He reached the desk, and gasped as he saw the date.

_ It's been 15 years…_he thought. He stood there, flipping through files to find that Wendy, the girl he had admired for so long, had become a commanding officer of the imperial guard on the planet Cantus. He also saw that John had achieved First Lieutenant, and also commanded a heavy weapon team. Michael, of course, was a tank commander. He laughed softly at this. He then moved to Wendy's bed, and knelt down next to her for a closer view of her face.

She had aged. He knew she was attractive, he always knew that, but he was astounded at what 15 years had done to her. She was absolutely beautiful, sleeping soundly. Or so he thought.

Wendy's eyes flashed open, and she jumped up with a knife pointed at Peter's chest. "Who are you and what're you doing here?" she demanded. This woke her bothers, and John quickly grabbed his las gun and pointed it at peter. Michael did as well.

"Wendy, you know who I am. Think back to when you were young. You've seen me before. Think!" Peter said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I don't know who you are! What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It may have been 15 years, but you should remember the story your parents told you when you were young." He told her.

"Wendy, he's Peter Pan!" Michael exclaimed.

"It can't be. Peter Pan doesn't exist." Wendy said.

"Wendy, it _is _Peter Pan!" John confirmed.

"I suggest you believe those two. They seem to have kept their imagination alive. We used to talk to each other Wendy. You know that." He said.

Wendy lowered the knife and threw her arms around him suddenly. "Peter, it is you! You've come back! But…why?" Wendy exclaimed.

"I just came to visit." He said.

"You never kept your promise. You stopped coming." Wendy said.

"Yeah! Take us to Neverland peter! You promised!" both the boys yelled simultaneously.

"I suppose, I did promise you. But I can't find Tinkerbell." He said.

"Who's Tinkerbell peter?" Wendy asked.

"Not who. Tinkerbell is a devise that I use to help me fly. That's where this jetpack comes from. We gotta fly to Neverland, but I don't think it'll work for you guys. Get dressed and grab your gear." Peter told them. The group rushed to comply.

After everyone was ready to go, las guns and swords strapped on as well, peter looked around on the floor, and right next to the window sat Tinkerbell.

"Ok, hold very still." Peter said, hitting a button on the Tinkerbell. Two needles were exposed, and the two boys gasped.

"Oh shut up you two. What's that?" Wendy asked.

"All I'll say is it'll make you fly, for a short amount of time. Here, you first." Peter said, walking up to her. He gingerly took her arm, then fount the vein and stabbed her with it, as if he were giving her a shot. She gasped in pain for a brief second, and then smiled as he removed it. Then he did the same for the other two.

"Now, give it a few seconds. I created this myself. I know it works." Peter said. They did as they were told, feeling a bit anxious.

Then, something extraordinary happened. Suddenly, all three of them sprouted large, feathery, angel like wings. They were pure white, and were nearly weightless.

"Holy throne, this is amazing! They're so beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed. The others agreed.

"Yes they are. And they fit you perfectly Wendy. Now let's go!" peter said, activating his jetpack and soaring into the sky. The others climbed out the window and, flapping their wings like they've had them all their lives, soared into the sky right behind them. He pointed out the hole he came through, and they all flew through it, into the wonderful place known as Neverland…

Hook paced in his room. He looked in wonder at the incredible weapon that replaced his hand. The hand had become a very large clawed power fist, each finger ending in a hooked claw.

"Now I can truly be called hook. Damn that blasted Peter Pan. I swear, one day I will silence that child forever. I will cherish the day when I hold his head in this hand and squeeze, watching in joy as his head pops like a ripe fruit. And all those damned children with him. I swear I'll-"

"My lord! Peter Pan has been spotted!" a warrior shouted, bursting into his room.

"What have I told you all about entering this room?" hook asked him, his hooked power claw activating.

"you told us to never enter unless the ship is sinking, but-" the warrior managed to say before hook charged, slashing his fist into the warrior's head, tearing it into several, bloody pieces and spraying the room with blood, skull, and brain. Then, not caring to step around the corpse, hook walked out and looked to the sky.

Sure enough, Peter Pan was up in the clouds, along with three adults, which all had large, angelic wings. _What is he doing? Who are they?_ He wondered. "Prepare the dark lances. I want the three others shot down. Now!" he ordered. As instructed, three large guns, all with very thin barrels, rose from the floor. At his command, the three barrels began to glow dark purple, and then they shot into the sky, directly at the three newcomers…

Peter flew through the air at breakneck speed, the others right on his tail. Peter looked at hooks ship, which was several thousand feet below him, and gasped as he saw three dark, glowing lights appear.

"Guys, you gotta move! Right now!" he yelled, flying straight up. The others followed him, desperate to get out of the way. Suddenly, Michael, who was the slowest, felt an incredibly hot beam of dark light fly directly under him. He thanked the God Emperor quickly, and then flew back to the others. Peter removed his hat and waved to hook, who screamed in rage, shouting profanities at the top of his lungs as the group flew away, out of range from the dark lances…

Much later, about maybe three or four hours of solid flying, the group landed in a small clearing, surrounded by dense forest. The smell of pine was fresh in the air, and was untainted by human interaction. As they followed Peter, they saw him pull out Tinkerbell again and press yet another button. Suddenly, a large door appeared in the ground, revealing a staircase leading down.

"Is this your secret hideout like in the stories?" Michael asked.

"That it is! Good job Michael. Come on guys, I want to introduce you to my brothers." Peter said. They all followed him, and Wendy jumped as the door slammed shut behind them.

They walked for several minutes, and then arrived at another door. Peter punched in a code, opening the door and revealing 6 small children, no older than ten, playing cards at a table. They gasped in unison as the three adults enter with peter, and drew their weapons, which were nothing more than clubs.

"At attention men!" Peter yelled, standing straight up. The boys did as they were told, as well as the other three, who were used to listening to orders.

"Men, this is Wendy. She is an old friend of mine, and she will be your new mother. And these two will train you all to be more like me, and teach you all sorts of things. You three, at ease. You need not take orders from me. Now, Michael and John, stay here with the kids, and make sure nobody gets inside. I'm going to take Wendy with me, to show her a bit more of Neverland, Ok?" Peter asked.

"That's fine with us. And don't worry; nobody will harm these fine young men. This I promise." John said, saluting Peter.

"Thank you john. We will be back. Good day men, have fun." Peter said, taking Wendy's hand and leading her outside.

"So, where are we going Peter?" Wendy asked him.

"Oh, just a few places that I love here." He said, and then flew into the air, Wendy right behind him. She took one look back at the clearing, and then looked back at Peter, and followed him through the beautiful clear sky.

Peter showed her many wonders, such as the mermaids, who's beautiful smooth skin changing to sapphire blue scales took her breath away, making her wish for such beauty. She told Peter this, and he smiled.

"You don't need that. You're plenty beautiful. You're you. Does it really matter?" he said, laughing. She laughed with him, and inside she felt weird, but didn't voice it.

He showed her the Indian tribe, and introduced her to the chief and his beautiful daughter. The boys joined them here, and they sang and partied late into the night.

The next day, Wendy and peter went to see the mermaids again, at Wendy's request. The lead one, whose name was Melody, smiled as she landed.

"Melody, why is it that you are so beautiful and yet I am not?" she asked.

"Young one, you need not worry about these things. You are far more beautiful than we will ever be, because you have beauty both inside and out, and your inner beauty is what matters." Melody replied. The other mermaids however had a different idea.

"You're human. And as you are human you cannot compare to our beauty! We don't give a damn about your heart, because we cannot see it, and we're sure it's not beautiful either!" the other two shrieked at her. Melody tuned to them, and peter flew down ad well, his hand on the hilt of his power blade.

"Come on Wendy, I heard something going on near Hook's ship. Let's check it out." Peter said, grabbing her wrist and flying up, his jetpack silent. They flew low over the water, and when they reached the ship, they swam in the water and listened intently, and Peter suddenly gasped when he heard the name Hook said…

"So, you are the chief's daughter, Tiger Lily, correct? What a beautiful girl. Tell me, where is Peter Pan? I would simply love to talk to him. Tell me where he is, and I will keep my hands off your tribe. I am a man who keeps his word. Man being a very loose term of course." Hook said to the girl.

"Yes, my name is Tiger Lily, and no, I will not tell you where he is. Do what you will, I will never tell you. Go ahead, attack my tribe. They will defeat you, and so will Peter Pan. This I vow. And I am a woman who keeps her word. Mr. Hook." Tiger Lily said, sneering at Hook.

"Hook, I've had enough of this! Tiger get down!" Peter suddenly yelled, bursting out of hiding and shooting his bolt pistol at Hook's feet, missing intentionally. He grabbed Tiger Lily by the waist and took off, flying as fast as he could, with Wendy right behind him.

"Wendy, take her to the village. I'm going to check on the kids!" Peter yelled, handing Tiger Lily to Wendy, who easily held her and flew towards the camp. She looked back, and saw Peter for a brief second before he bolted, faster than he ever had before…

When Peter reached the clearing, he saw that the door was open. Knowing something was wrong, he drew his blade, activating the power field. He crept into the tunnel and hid around the corner as he heard the voices of several dark Eldar.

"Well, we got those damn kids, and the device Hook wanted. Let's set that bomb and get the hell out of here. I'm hungry." One of them said. He peaked and watched as the group went right through the secret passage he made, which was nearly invisible to the naked eye. He knew someone told them where he was. Then he heard the ticking.

"Oh shit!" he managed to say before the bomb went off, and after that, everything went completely black…

"You do realize the Imperium will have your heads for this, you foul Xeno scum." John yelled at one of the warriors. He was rewarded with a slap across the face by the bayonet of his rifle, which silenced him.

Then Hook stepped out, garbed in a tight red button up Jacket, his hooks still covered in Dark Eldar blood. He smiled as he saw all eight of them, tied to the mast of the ship. In his hand he held the Tinkerbell.

"Well now, where is the girl? Never mind, it matters not. Now children, I have a proposition for you. You can join me, you can walk the plank and drown, or you are tortured until you wish you were dead, but not quite. Untie them men." He said, the evil smile still etched upon his face.

"I will walk the plank!"

"As will I!"

"And me!"

"I believe we will all walk the plank. And may the God Emperor be with us all." Michael said.

"Well then, line up." He said, his hooks' power field activating once more…

Wendy saw the explosion, and knew exactly what had happened. "I need to go! Stay here!" she said to Tiger Lily. She nodded, and Wendy took off, flying as fast as she could to get to Peter. She flew past the mermaids, over the lagoon, and landed in what used to be the clearing, which was now a huge mess of rock, dirt, and steel.

"Peter? Peter can you hear me? Peter please! You can't be dead!" she yelled, starting to cry.

"Wendy, I'm right here. What are you crying?" Peter Pan said, landing next to her.

"Wait, I thought you were-"

"In there, I know. Come on, I lived there for how long? I know my way out, even like that. Now, let's say we go save our friends. You in?" Peter said, smiling.

"Absolutely. Let's go." Wendy said, taking off. Peter laughed as he took off after her…

"Ok, first up! Let's go!" one warrior yelled. Michael stood up proudly, his wings gone, and walked to the edge of the plank. He saluted his friends and brother, then leaned backwards and fell out of sight. They waited to hear a splash, but none came.

"What's going on?" the warrior yelled in confusion.

"Pan." Hook said. "Men! Grab the humans and keep them at gunpoint! Peter Pan is here!" he yelled. The warriors did as they were told.

Suddenly, like an angel from heaven, Wendy descended from the top of the ship, gently floating down. In her hands wad her favorite Hell Pattern las gun, and her sword was at her hip.

"I suggest you let them go. It would be very unwise to challenge me." She said, a smile appearing on her face. The Eldar tensed up, and slowly, their rifles rose to point at her. Her smile grew even wider. "That was what I was hoping for. Now!" she yelled. She drew her sword and tossed it to Michael, who turned and cleaved the first Eldar clean in half, then opened fire on the others. One of the boys picked up the Eldar's gun and, not knowing how to fire it, swung it at another Eldar and stabbed it with the bayonet, killing it. Soon all six of the boys had a weapon, and that's when Pan made his move.

Peter Pan landed on the deck, his bolt pistol blasting expertly as he slew every Eldar coming at him, then threw the empty gun aside and drew his power blade, activating it as he did. Hook looked at him and smiled.

"So, today we settle this. Let us start then!" Hook yelled, pushing a button on the device in his hand and taking off as a pair of demonic black wings appeared on his back and he flew up to the top of the mast. Peter followed him, and slashed at him, hitting the power fist and sending sparks everywhere.

"Well Hook, I must say I love the new hand. Very creative, totally original. I get it; your name is Hook and there are 5 hooks. Spectacular, you're a genius." Peter said, taunting Hook. He roared in anger and drew his own sword, activating its power field and swinging at Peter. As the battle on the ship ended, everyone looked up to see the fight between Hook and Pan.

"You think I should help?" Michael asked.

"No, this is his fight." Wendy said…

The fight lasted long into the day, with neither person gaining any ground. Finally, Peter managed to slash a wing off, throwing off hook's balance. Hook looked at him in shock, then stumbled to the end of the mast and fell towards the water. He laughed at the irony of it all as the crocodile jumped from the water, its teeth tearing into his body and tearing him apart. Hook died laughing.

Peter stood there; his power blade stained with blood from Hooks wing, and knelt and said a prayer to the God Emperor. Then he flew down to the others.

"I think it's about time for you three to go home. Cantus needs you more than we do. Thank you all. And it was awesome seeing you again Wendy. Now let's go." He said, picking up the Tinkerbell and taking off. Wendy hugged each of the six boys and kissed their foreheads, and the guys just shook their hands. Then the three took off after Peter Pan, flying back through the gate and into their home on Cantus…

The next night, all three of them were awarded the Medal of Honor, for "Amazing Bravery against all odds." The orks were gone. Wendy looked into the stars and Gasped as she saw a giant, golden ship fly across the sky, with Peter and the boys waving. All over the camp, men and women stared in awe at the amazing sight before them. Wendy just smiled, said a quick prayer, and went to her home. There, she looked out the window and whispered a thanks to Peter Pan. She didn't expect an answer, and she didn't receive one. But she knew in her heart that they would meet again, and that one thought was what allowed her to fall asleep, her dreams filled with Mermaids, Indians, and most of all, Peter Pan…


End file.
